In the conventional systems and methods, if cells from multiple eNodeB's (eNBs) are configured as serving cells to a UE then, multiple DRX configurations are associated with the UE as each of the eNB will have its associated DRX configuration. Further, the UE is in DRX on state for most of the duration due to the mismatch of the two independent DRX cycle states. Thus, leading to an increase in cumulative power consumption by the UE as the UE is not in a complete DRX OFF state or a sleep state for a significant amount of time. Further, working assumptions on the DRX as agreed in RAN2#83bis are described below:
Separate DRX configuration should be supported for a Master eNB (MeNB) and a Small eNB (SeNB).
Separate DRX operations (timers and active time) should be allowed for the MeNB and the SeNB.
Based on the above assumptions, both MeNB and SeNB have the functionality of configuring the UE DRX parameters by itself. Further, it would be difficult for both eNBs to have same configuration as each of the eNBs serve different users. The different DRX configurations would result in high power consumption at the UE.